Curse (move)
|jtranslit=Noroi |gameimage=Curse VII Ghost.png |gameimage2=Curse VII other.png |gameimagewidth=300 |type=Ghost |damagecategory=Status |basepp=10 |maxpp=16 |power=— |accuracy=— |gen=II |category=Tough |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=The next appeal can be made later next turn. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move later on the next turn. |tm2=yes |tm#2=03 |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |na=no |target=self }} Curse (Japanese: のろい ) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation V, it was a move, and the only move of that type. It was TM03 in Generation II. Effect In all generations, Curse acts differently depending on whether the user has the type or not. Ghost-type Pokémon The user will lose half of its maximum (rounded down) and put a curse on the target. If the user has less than half of its maximum HP remaining, the move will execute fully but cause the user to faint. A cursed Pokémon will lose ¼ of its maximum HP at the end of each turn. The curse will remain until the Pokémon switches out or the battle ends. This move is not blocked by , or , but is blocked by . The user does not lose HP if Curse misses (due to a ), fails (due to the target already being affected by Curse), or is blocked by Crafty Shield. If powered up by a Ghostium Z into Z-Curse, the user restores all of its HP. Non-Ghost-type Pokémon The user's stat will drop by one stage and its stat and stat will rise by one stage each. Despite being an effect acting on the user, this move will fail if there are no opponents on the field. If powered up by a Ghostium Z into Z-Curse, the user's Attack stat raises another stage. In different generations Generation II Curse is a move. If used by a non- Pokémon, Curse will fail if the user's Attack and Defense stats both are at +6 stages, even if its Speed stat is not at -6 stages. If a cursed Pokémon defeats its opponent, it will not take curse damage on that turn. Curse cannot hit through a . Generations III-IV If used by a non- Pokémon, Curse can now reduce the user's Speed stat even if its Attack and Defense stats both are at +6 stages. (However, Curse will still fail if the user's Attack and Defense stats both are at +6 stages, and its Speed stat is at -6 stages.) If a cursed Pokémon defeats its opponent, it now takes curse damage on that turn. If the user changes type before using Curse, Curse will obey the user's type at the time of the move's execution. In a Double Battle, if the user gains the Ghost type before Curse executes, Curse will prioritize the opponent directly opposite the user as its target. Curse can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation V Curse is now a Ghost-type move. Curse can now hit through a substitute. In a Triple Battle, if the user gains the Ghost type before Curse executes, Curse will prioritize the opponent directly opposite the user as its target. Generation VI In a Single Battle, if the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type before executing Curse (due to Mega Evolution, or ), Curse will execute as it does for all Ghost types, hurting the user and inflicting the curse. In a Double Battle, if the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type before executing Curse (due to Mega Evolution, Color Change or Trick-or-Treat), Curse will now target the user's ally (or fail if there is none) if the user is on the right side (from its Trainer's perspective), or a random opponent if the user is on the left side (from its Trainer's perspective). and will still redirect Curse as normal. In a Triple Battle or Horde Encounter, if the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type before executing Curse (due to Mega Evolution, Color Change or Trick-or-Treat), Curse will now target a random adjacent opponent. If the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type due to upon executing Curse, the user will use the Ghost-type Curse on itself (regardless of or ); this cannot be blocked by . Generation VII In a Double Battle, if the user is not already Ghost-type and becomes Ghost-type before executing Curse (due to Mega Evolution, Color Change or Trick-or-Treat), Curse will now target a random opponent. Description |Raises Attack and Defense at the expense of Speed. It works differently for the Ghost type.}} |Works differently for ghost-types.}} |A move that functions differently for Ghosts.}} |A move that works differently for the Ghost-type and all the other types.}} |A move that works differently for the Ghost type than for all the other types.}} |A move that works differently for the Ghost type than for all other types.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 13 |12|12|12|12}} 13 |12|12|12|12}} 13 |12|12|12|12}} |46 4 |4|4}} |46 4 |4|4}} |29|29}} |29|29}} 22 |22}} 19 |19 26 |26}} 1, 19 |1, 19 26 |26}} 33 |33}} 33 |33}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} |45|45|49}} |53|53|58}} 33 |33}} By |✔|✔|✔}} }} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} }} }} By TM Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} - }} - }} By Generation IV In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The curse will wear off after a few steps. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, this move is a move. Pokémon Rumble Blast When used by a non-Ghost-type Pokémon, Curse is the same as in Generation V. When used by a Ghost-type Pokémon, Curse deals damage and then drains the opponent's health over time. Description |Boosts the user's Attack and Defense by one level, but also lowers Movement Speed by one level. If used by a Ghost type, the target is cursed, and the user's HP halved.}} |Boosts the user's Attack and Defense by 1 level but also reduces Movement Speed by 1 level. If this move is used by a Ghost-type Pokémon, it afflicts the target with a Cursed status condition but halves the user's HP.}} | }} |It boosts your Attack and Defense, but it lowers your Travel Speed. If this is used by a Ghost-type Pokémon, it causes the Cursed status condition to the enemy. But it halves your HP.}} |It boosts your Attack and Defense, but it lowers your Travel Speed. If this is used by a Ghost-type Pokémon, it makes the enemy cursed but halves your HP.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Ghost-type Pokémon Non-Ghost-type Pokémon Side series games Ghost-type Pokémon Non-Ghost-type Pokémon Spin-off series games Ghost-type Pokémon Non-Ghost-type Pokémon Trivia * Curse and Z-Curse are the only moves with effects that vary depending on the type of the user. ** Curse's differing effects are a play on its Japanese name, のろい Noroi, which can mean either "curse" (呪い) or "dull/slow" (鈍い), depending on the kanji used. This is why it bestows an actual curse when used by Ghost-type Pokémon but lowers Speed when used by non-Ghost-type Pokémon. * In Generation II, three Pokémon could legitimately use both effects of the move by using or to alter its own type to and from the type: , , and . Technically speaking, any Pokémon that can change its type in battle (e.g. via , or ) can use of both of Curse's effects. Similarly, if a Ghost-type Pokémon uses Curse while under the effect of , the non-Ghost version will be used. * Curse is one of eight moves to change type between generations, along with , , , , , and . Of these eight, it is the only one that was not originally a move. * In Generation II, TM03, which contains Curse, is given away only at night by a man telling the following story: ::"Let me recount a terrifying tale... Once upon a time, there was a little boy who was given a new Bicycle... He wanted to try it right away... He was having so much fun that he didn't notice the sun had set... While riding home in the pitch-black night, the bike suddenly slowed! The pedals became heavy! When he stopped pedaling, the bike began slipping backwards! It was as if the bike were cursed and trying to drag him into oblivion! ... ... Shrieeeek! The boy had been riding uphill on Cycling Road! ... Ba-dum ba-dum! For listening so patiently, you may take this—TM03! TM03 is Curse. It's a terrifying move that slowly whittles down the victim's HP." In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=詛咒 咒語 |zh_cmn=詛咒 / 诅咒 咒語 / 咒语 |fr=Malédiction |de=Fluch |el=Κατάρα Katára |it=Maledizione |ko=저주 Jeoju |nl=Vloek |pt_br=Maldição |sr=Kletva |es=Maldición |vi=Nguyền Rủa }} Category:???-type moves Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Defense Category:Moves that can lower the user's Speed Category:Moves that have had their type changed Category:Moves that cost HP to use de:Fluch es:Maldición fr:Malédiction it:Maledizione ja:のろい zh:诅咒（招式）